The other Potter boy
by Paraprincess
Summary: Faith Darskye is a young muggle-born witch with her sights set high. James Potter is the son of the chosen one. What will happen when their two lives collide, and can Faith and her friends get one of their teachers to fall in love?
1. Prologue

prologue

In a small housing estate on the edge of Highbury, live the Darskye family. it was the day they got home from there holidays that Mr Darskye found a curious letter addressed to his 11 year old daughter. The next morning the young girl came downstairs for breakfast as usual, to find the letter on the breakfast table. Intriugued the young Faith Darskye opened the letter with great caution.

'Miss Faith Darskye,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

FilliusFlitwick

Deputy Headmaster

Faith grinned as she read it out loud to her parents, and flicked to the list of eqquipment needded.


	2. Kings Cross

Kings cross was a blur. Familys herding children away from vending machines and smart buissness men scowling at the chewing gum stuck to the platform. The loud squeal of a whistle signals the trains departure, couples embrace at their reunion and a large clock rings for quarter too eleven.

Faith Darskye, followed by her confused parents, grinned as she headed towards platforms 9 and 10. Her ticket said Platform 9 3/4 and, even though she was sure it was a mistake, Faith was going to find it.

"Do you know where Platform 9 3/4's is?" Her mother asked one of the guards

"your joking right?" The guard laughed. Faith sighed, it was hopeless, not even the staff knew where it was. She looked up at the grand clock, just 10 minutes. Well if they'd found diagon alley they could find this Faith decided, pushing on. Then she heard it;

"Rose do you want to be late for your first year? the hogwarts express leaves in five minutes!" A tall young woman, with wavy brown hair scolded a young girl, evidently her daughter.

"Excuse me?" Faith called "excuse me?"

"yes dear?" Another young woman, with shimmering ginger hair and mesmirising green eyes asked.

"h-how do i..." Faith stuttered

" Same question Harry asked first time i met him" the woman smiled "how do you get on the platform?" Faith nodded.

"Its Albus and Rose's first year too" Harry told her, gesturing towards a small weedy-looking dark haired boy, and the young girl, who had wavy ginger hair, she had seen scolded earlier. Faith smiled at them, as the ginger woman took her arm.

"watch how its done, James you go first." she instructed. Faith hadn't noticed the handsome taller boy with dark hair and eyes identical to his mother. He lined his trolley up with the wall between platforms 9 and 10, and just ran staight through the wall. Faith watched Albus and Rose go as well before following.

Stepping out onto the platform, Faith let out a low gasp. There was the stunning Hogwarts express, and in front of it a smirking James Potter.


	3. James Potter

Faith stood on the platform trying to take in the hustle around her.

"What if i'm in Slytherin?" Faith heard Albus ask his father, and laughed at the reply of Harry's best friend.

"If you're in Slytherin we'll dis-own you!"

Faiths parents hugged her whilst the other children began to board the train. A tear trickled down her mother cheek and her father seemed to reluctant to let her go. Looking back, Faith saw her parents talking to the family who had helped her through the barrier, and smiled. She heard the whistle, and quickly rushed into the carriage. The train lurched as it set off, causing Faith to trip. A strong arm caught her mid-fall and pulled her back up.

"Careful there, don't want your pretty face broken now, do we." A loud confident voice Faith knew she would recognise anywhere teased. Faith yanked her arm out of his grasp and picked her things up. She could hear a group of girls giggling behind her. Standing up, she turned to James, who was stood in the door of a compartment surrounded by a group of boys all nudging each other and the girls she had heard giggling. James' dark black hair fell messily almost covering his eyes, which were the same golden brown colour as his mothers.

"Thanks" Faith mumbled, turning away again.

"Hey wait!" James jogged after her, taking her arm again. Faith turned, shocked at how close his devestatingly beautiful face was. "I don't believe i introduced myself." He held out his hand "James Potter."

"Enchanted" Faith replied, turning on her heels.

"I didn't catch your name" James called after her. Faith turned the top half of her body to face him, her pale ginger hair swishing over her shoulder as she did so.

"Faith." she told him "Faith Darskye"


	4. The tale of Harry Potter

"Hey!" A voice called from inside one of the compartments. Faith tracked her steps back a few steps. Inside a small compartment sat Rose and Albus. "Come sit with us." Rose smiled. Faith smiled back, sliping into the compartment.

"Hi." She said. Albus mumbled something, causing Rose to elbow him in the ribs.

"I'm Rose Weasley" Rose announced

"Faith Darskye."

"I'm Albus Potter."

"I thought you were related?" Faith asked, puzzled.

"We are." Rose told he "My dad, Ron Weasley, Is Albus' Uncle." Faith still looked puzzled "You're muggle-born aren't you?" faith nodded.

"It's kind of obvious, every child in the wizarding world has heard of our parents." Albus laughed, growing more confident.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Well," Rose sat up straight, preparing to tell her story "On the 17th of August, 1980 a dark wizard killed our gradparents. Lily and James Potter-"

"Who my brother and sister are named after!" Albus interrupted. Rose glared at him.

"as I was saying" She snapped "the Dark wizard was Voldemort, the darkest wizard of them all." Albus gasped when Rose mentioned Voldemorts name, 'just how bad had this wizard been?' Faith thought. "The only person who survived that night was their son… Harry Potter."

"My Dad!" Albus gushed, earning himself another glare from Rose.

"Harry grew up with muggles, his aunt, uncle and cousin. When he was 11 he, like us, started at Hogwarts. He was in Gryffindor house, the youngest ever seeker and the only person ever to have survived the killing curse" Faith opened her mouth to ask Rose what on earth she was on about, but Rose anticipated her questions. "Gryffindor is one of the four houses at Hogwarts, and a seeker is one of the positions in Quidditch, which I'll tell you about later." Rose grinned. "Throughout his time at Hogwarts Harry faced Voldemort several times . In his 7th year Harry-along with his best friends, my parents, Ron and Hermione-went serching for a dark magic Voldemort was using to survive. Many died in the battle of Hogwarts, but Harry killed Voldemort and went on to marry Ron's sister!"

Faith sat, wide-eyed, Rose and Albus laughed.

"wrackspurts got you?" Rose laughed, causing both Faith And Albus to look confused, "Auntie Luna taught me about them!" The trio laughed as the trolley lady waddled past.


	5. The Sorting

Faith hurried up a grand staircase, grinning from ear to ear. Albus and Rose ran next to her along with all the other first year students. A tall blonde boy, with a scowl on his face, pushed past.

"Hey!" Faith exclaimed

"That's Scorpius Malfoy, his father and grandfather were both death-eaters, their house was used a voldemorts lair during the dark revolution." Rose whispered

The first years came to the top of the stairs, where a small old man with a long white beard stood waiting for them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" He squeaked "My name is Professor Flitwick. In a moment you will be sorted into four houses; Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryfindor. During your time at Hogwarts your house will be like your home, your housemates, your family. I will return in a moment." The small man turned sharply and strode through the giant doors into the great hall. Faith just stood gawping, this school would be nothing how she had excpected. She could hear excited chatter amongst students, Albus praying he wasn't put in Slytherin, an Scorpius praying he was! Before long Professor Flitwick returned, "follow me." he squeaked. The first years trooped down the centre of the hall, to where a large hat was resting on a stool. The whole school waited in silence for a moment, then…

"Twas once very long ago,

Four great founders of old.

Who shared a dream to teach all those,

With magic strong and bold

They built this castle hidden away,

From muggles prying eyes,

They called this castle Hogwarts

And sat down with a sigh

Brave Godric of Gryffindor,

He sat there and said

"I'll teach the brave at heart,

I colours gold and red."

Well dear Rowena Ravenclaw,

She did disagree,

"I'll teach those strong at mind,

As intelligent as me."

The cruel hearted Salazar,

He laughed and shook his head,

"Only those with the purest blood,

Will be taught by me." He said

Sweet Helena Hufflepuff,

The kindest of the four

"and I'll teach every other witch,

And wizard, knocking at the door."

And so came four houses,

And I, the sorting hat,

To sort dear little first years,

Into houses, just like that."

The hat, stopped singing and Flitwick stepped forward. Picking the hat up, he held up a long list of names.

"Maria Bones" He read. A timid little girl, with a dark brown bob framing her innocent face, stumbled up the stairs and sat on the stool. Flitwick placed the hat onher head, where it ummed and ahed before finally making its mind up.

"Hufflepuff." It announced. Maria stood up and let out a sigh of relief, skipping over to the hufflepuff table.

"Rose Weasley." Flitwick announced. Rose intantly went tense, creeping up onto the stool. The hat was placed upon her head.

"Well!" the hat exclaimed, making all the first years jump, "If it isn't another Weasley! It'll have to be Gryffindor!" An almighty cheer arose from the Gryffindor table as James clapped his cousin on the back. Faith and Albus stood waiting as the hat sorted there class mates into houses.

"Albus Potter." Flitwick read. Albus stepped up and sat on the stool. Even from the crowd Faith could see him shaking

"Albus Potter! My my, famous boy you are!" the hat announced

"not Slytherin" Albus prayed.

"Not Slytherin eh, lot like your father you are. Well, it'll have to be Gryffindor!" the hat exclaimed. Albus grinned as he went to sit with his brother and cousin.

"Scorpius Malfoy." The blonde boy grinned when Flitwick read his name. confidently he stepped up onto the stool.

"Slyterin!" The hat cried, before it even touched his head.

"Faith Darskye." Flitwick read her name, and she froze. She stepped slowly through the crowd glancing sideways at Rose and Albus. She sat down on the stool taking a deep breath.

"hmm, curious type you are." The hat mused "Plenty of fire I see" She heard James laugh from the Gryffindor table, and scowled. "Brains too. I think it'll have to be… Gryffindor!" Faith sighed a sigh of relief and rushed over too sit next to Rose and Albus.

Later during the feast a beautiful blonde girl with pale skin and golden freckles saunted over to sit with them.

"Bonjour, My name ees Victorie Weasley, I am a Prefect." The girl said.

"Uncle Bill married a part veela, Fleur Delacouer. Victorie's our cousin." Rose told Faith "They moved to France when she was born."

"They sent her to Hogwarts because that's where grandma wanted her to go, Fleur was all for sending her to Beuxbatons." Albus continued. Faith looked across the table at the French girl sat next to James, and found her gaze distracted by James staring straight at her.


	6. 4 years later

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Faith waved as her parents drove away, down the drive of the Burrow. Faith turned and crashed through the door.

"Morning birthday girl." A voice came from behind her. Faith jumped, turning to see George Weasley standing behind the door.

"Hi george." She greeted her 2 best friends Uncle. He passed a sparkly bag across "oh thanks, you didn't need to" Faith blushed at the gift

"It was nothing, really" He grinned. Faith opened the bag and pulled out a pink bottle.

"Weasley wizard wheezes, ultra strong love potion." She read

"thought you could test it on James for me." George laughed

"Hey!" Faith exclaimed

"George!" a womans voice scolded, entering the kitchen "You're as bad as the kids sometimes" Molly Weasley threw a net at him. "go sort those pesky gnomes out" Faith laughed as George stomped off, sulking.

"Morning Mrs Weasley" Faith smiled

"happy birthday dear." Mrs Weasley embraced Faith, "the others are upstairs."

Faith ran up the first flight of stairs and went crashing into James on the first floor.

"woah, careful!" He exclaimed, as she banged her head hard on a wooden beam.

"I'm fine." She snapped, he gave her a questioning look, but let go of her arm anyway. Felling dizzy she stumbled and fell, hitting her face on the banister. James caught her.

"Okay, your not fine." He decided. "Come on." James lead her into his room, and sat her on his bed. "how many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

"Three, dammit I can see alright!" She hissed.

"Alright, alright!" he exclaimed poking his head out the door. "Yo Teddy!"

"What?" A man's voice asked from behind the door.

"Come take a look at Faith for me, banged her head and the decided face-plant the banister!" James told him

"Hey, it was you who made me bang my head in the first place!" Faith protested as Teddy Lupin, a tall man with hair that seemed to change colour every time she saw him, walked in. Teddy, since leaving Hogwarts, had trained as a healer at st Mungos. He Knealt in front of her, going through routine checks. Faith groaned. Teddy drew his wand,

"Episkey!" He said, pointing it at her nose. Faith jumped as she felt her nose heal itself. "Broken" he told her "That should fix it."

"So I can go now?" Faith jumped up. Teddy laughed

"not quite yet, I'll go fetch some medicine for the dizziness. Then you can go." Faith slumped back down on the bed and stuck her bottem lip out.

"You look like a sulky toddler!" James laughed, coming to sit by her. Faith just sulked even more. "Why do you hate me?" Suddenly James had stopped laughing, and looked deadly serious." Faith twisted her body to face him.

"I don't, you just-" She paused, searching for the right word "you frustrate me." James leaned back, brushing the hand through his hair, making him look even more handsome than usual. Faith sighed, just as the pain began to hit her. A tiny tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey," James brushed the tear away, and pushed the hair off her face "don't cry." He was so close that Faith could see each individual freckle on his face and that single strand of ginger hair that was usually hidden. His golden eyes seemed to be taking in her pale face, her warm blush and bright green eyes, her now crooked nose. James leaded closer. Faith closed her eyes waiting.

"Okay, got it."Teddy annoncced, re-entering the room. Faith and James sprang apart. Faith obligingly took the foul tasting medicine, before standing up.

"Thanks Teddy." She smiled at him, but when she looked at James he only turned away.


	7. Diagon Alley

"Right, come on kids." Molly Weasley ushered all the Kids and Adults into a line. "Harry, you had better go first." She told the Dark-haired man. Faith glimpsed his famous scar as he disappeared into the flames. One by one, Mrs Weasley gave each person a small amount of floo powder, and they disappeared into the flames. "Okay Faith" She held out a small pot. Faith clutched the powder and disappeared into the flames.

Diagon alley was just how she remembered, jam packed with students buying for Hogwarts! Faith rushed across the street into flourish and botts, where the others were waiting.

"There you are dear." Ginny Potter said, bringing her to the side out of all the chaos. After they'd bought their books they split into groups. James, Albus, Rose and Faith want with Harry and Ginny for new robes, Hugo and Lily went with Ron to Weasleys wizard wheezes and Fred and Roxanne went for their wands.

Faith browsed the rail of dresses. Being a fourth year meant Yule ball! She was excited but didn't know who she'd go with. Secretly she hoped James would ask her after what had happpend in his room! She eventually decided on a strapless lilac dress that came just above the knee, purely based on James' reaction when she tried it on.

When they had all reconvened in Weasleys wizard wheezes, George allowed them to use his fireplace upstairs to get back to the burrow. As they went James pulled Faith to the side.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered passing her a small package, before jogging up the stairs. Faith ripped open the package. A small piece of parchment fell into her hand, along with a beautiful Amythest necklace. Unfolding the parchment Faith read the note scribbled inside.

'Faith,

Thought it would match your dress. Happy Birthday!

James.

P.S. sorry It's late!'

Faith folded the note and stuffed it in her pocket with the necklace.

"Faith!" Rose called "Hurry up!" Faith smiled to herself, and ran upstairs


	8. Hogwarts Express

A week later Faith was packed and ready for the next year at Hogwarts. Her new books were neatly placed in her trunk and her birthday presants,not including James' necklace which she was wearing, were layed neatly on top. Faith carefully closed the lid, before walking over to help Rose. Rose smiled as Faith began packing the stack of books they had purcased. Faith smiled back at her disorganized friend.

"Hey, where'd you get that necklace?" Rose asked spotting James' presant. Faith sighed.

"Presant from James." She said reluctantly.

"No way! He never gets me anything that nice!" Rose complained. Faith smiled to herself. Knowing that made her feel special, like maybe he did love her. Faith soon found herself telling Rose what had really happened that first day, concluding with much giggling.

"Hey." James poked his head round the door, both girls instantly stopped laughing. "Grandma says you've got to go to bed soon."

"Okay James." Faith giggled lifting her trunk off her bed.

"Nice necklace." he said leaaving the room.

The next morning was the usual rush. Rose still hadn't finnished packing, Albus had lost his glasses and James spent the entire time stood in the corner smirking rather than helping. Faith, after finding Albus' glasses, went to sit outside in the fresh air.

"Bonjour" A familiar voice rang out.

"Hey Victorie." Faith greeted the part veela, who came and sat beside her.

"What ees wrong?" Victorie asked, smiling "i can tell you ees sad."

"It's James, i just don't know where i am with him." Fiath admitted, and she began to tell Victorie the whole story. How he treated her around his friends, how he looked at her, how he helped, and about what had happened on the first day at the burrow. By the end she found herself in tears. Victorie passed her a lace hankycheif.

"Boy are a waste of your teen years." Victorie told her "You concentrate on your studies." Faith nodded, sniffing. "Face me a momment." Victorie flicked her wand "Reversus Flere!" Suddenly Faiths tears felt like they were running upwards, she felt her face clear and within seconds it was like she'd never been crying.

"Thanks." She smiled at Victorie

A hour later they were boarding the Hogwarts express, The large family were confusing themselves trying to work out who they hadn't hugged good bye yet, and naturally Faith was included in this chaos!

"Have a good year darling." Ginny said hugging her

"You remember to pack that love potion?" George laughed

"You remember what i told you." Victorie reminded her

"Good luck getting dates for the Yule Ball!" Ron laughed, addressing Faith and Rose.

Faith climbed on the train with Albus and Rose. They found a compartment at the back that was empty and settled down. albus challenged Rose to a game of Wizards chess, whilst Faith took in Victorie's advice and settled down with her studies. About tem minutes into the journey three small heads poked round the door.

"Mind if we join you?" Lily Potter asked

"Oh, sure." Faith moved along a little to let Lily sit next to her as Hugo Weasley and a small girl Faith didn't know slid in opposite.

"Check mate!" Albus cried triumphantly.

"Knight to E4." Rose annonced, knocking down Albus' Queen

"Or not." He grumbled.

Faith and the three third years laughed.

"Faith this is Paulina, she's in Hufflepuff but we have lots of classes together." Lily introduced the timid looking girl opposite.

"pleasure." Faith smiled at the girl, who showed promise. Held tight in her shaking hands, was a recent edition of the Quibbler!


	9. The Quibbler

Faith climbed off the Hogwarts express, with Albus still grumbling because Rose had beaten him at wizards chess. The Platform was crowded with young Witches and Wizards all walking in differant directions. Older students were pushing through crowds of first years, trying to get to the castle first. In the distance, the tip of the Hogwarts astronomy was poking over the horizen. Faith and her friends began trudging across hogsmeade towards the carridges. They climbed into the next empty one, and sat chatting about their summers.

"Can i look at that?" Faith asked indicating Paulina's copy of the Quibbler. The timid Hufflepuff girl passed her the Magazine. Faith lauged at the Headline on the front page. 'Where is he now?'. Underneath was a picture of a boy, who looked a lot like James in a way but also quite geeky like Albus. She realised this was a picture of the teenage Harry. Next to it was a picture of Harry outside his house in Godric's Hollow. Faith grinned and began reading the article.

_'Harry Potter; The Boy who Lived, or as we later named him, The chosen one. Not much over 20 years ago it was rare not to see his name in the headlines. Often considered one of Hogwarts most famous, along with albus Dumbledore, the headmaster who many claim favoured Harry. Since the spellbinding finale at the battle of Hogwarts, when lord Voldemort fell, Harry has disapeared from our Headlines. However the long-time fan of the Quibbler offered our Editor, Luna Lovegood, an exclusive interview_

_Luna: so Harry, you've disapeared from the news these past 20 years. What've you been doing?_

_Harry: Well, it think it was actually mentioned in the news when i married the beautiful Ginny Weasley 19 years ago, and we have 3 children now, James, Albus and Lily, who all attened Hogwarts._

_Luna: Now i heard you work at the ministry now, quite a dramatic change since you were 17._

_Harry: yeah i'm now head of the Auror office, and 20 years on we're still catching death eaters! When i was younger i was very much Dumbledores man, the Ministry was unreliabe and ended up infiltrated by the Ministry. But i always did want to be an Auror!_

_Luna: Of course you ran the popular group 'Dumbledore's Army' and you're now run the Order of the Phoenix, whats it like having had responsibilities like this since you were 15?_

_Harry: Dumbledore's Army was actually very similar to the Order. I was teachin Defence against the dark arts, and creating a group of, well, rebels to stand up to Voldemort and the Ministry. It's much the same in the Order, except less teaching and more rounding up death eaters! The responsibilities are sometimes hard to handle, but i find myself working with my friends who are always there for me.'_

Faith stopped reading, when Rose nudged her and they climbed down. Faith handed Paulina back the Magazine, and walked to the castle thinking about what she had read. She never knew about 'Dumledore's Army' or 'the Order of the Phoenix'. Faith resolved to ask Hagrid later. He had been Harry's favourite teacher, in his opinion!

Paulina seperated from their group and headed to the Hufflepuff table. Faith, Rose and Albus sat down, whilst Lily and Hugo went to sit with their class mates.

"Did you hear?"

"James Potter dating Sophia Finnigan!"

Faiths heart sank as she over heard two of her class mates gossip as they walked past. How could he nearly kiss her, and then just forget about it? Faith composed herself, remembering Victorie's words, "Don't waste your Teenage life on boys." She whispered to herself, as Flitwick lead the First years in.


	10. Potions

First day of lessons arrived. Faith was woken by Rose at 6am. They stumbled sleepily into the great hall for breakfast, Faith tripped over her shoelaces at least 5 times! The girls slumped on the benches across the table from Albus, Lily and Hugo, who were all bent over Paulina's copy of the Quibbler. Faith bit loudly into a slice of burnt toast.

"You seen dad's interview?" Lily asked, Faith nodded,

"read it on the carridge here." She said with her mouth full, at the unfortunate moment that James strolled leisurely into the Great Hall. He spotted her and smirked. Faith blushed a bright crimson and turned away.

"Luna's a legend!" Albus laughed flicking to an article about Crumple-Horned Snorkack's.

"Yeah but she just talks utter rubbish!" James voice cut the air like a knife. Rose and Albus both shot him death stares,

"Yeah like we care!" Lily snapped, turning back to the Quibbler still fuming. James just smirked and moved further down the table. "Jellylegs Jinx!" Lily yelled pointing her wand at James.

"Lily Potter!" Professor Thomas exclaimed "Detention, after classes today!" Lily stormed out of the great hall, scowling.

First class that morning was Potions. Albus, Rose and Faith ran down to the dungeons, and still managed to be late!

"Glad you decided to join us." Professor Boot said, his voice depressingly monotone. The three of them slid onto a bench at the back. "Lets see, 30 points from Gryffindor." The three of them groaned in unisen and pulled out their copies of Magical Draughts and Potions. "As i have already said." Professor Boot emphisized, looking at Faith, Rose and Albus, "Today we shall be looking at the Laugh-inducing Potion, you will find the ingrediants you need in the store cupboard, Page 69 you have one hour. lets see what you can do." Professer Boot indicated the cupboard and suddanly the class were awake, shuffling past the benches secretly summoning ingrediants when Professer Boot wasn't looking.

Faith collected her ingrediants before flicking through her text book. Taking up her knife she began to crush her castor beans, adding them to her already hot cauldren.

Half an hour later she scanned the room. Albus was nagging at Rose because his potion was yellow and hers was blue, Scorpius seemed to be making the wrong potion altogether, as his solution was green! Faith looked at her own purple solution. checking what she'd done. It should start off orange, then go yellow after adding the moondew drops. Then go blue after stiring it clockwise 10 times. She looked at her now purple solution, it was the right colour for after adding powdered griffin claw.

10 minutes before the end of the lesson, Proffesor Boot came round to have a look at the end sample of everyones work. Albus' was only part done and was a dark purplish colour. Scorpius had been making the wrog potion,his turned out to be hicoughing solution! Faith's potion was a deep red colour, exactly like it should be.

"Right they all look safe to try" Professor Boot announced each student took a sip and suddenly most of the class erupted in laughter. Faith was hysterical for no reason whatsoever, Albus was giggling a little and Scorpius was hicoughing like mad! "Very good." professer Boot nodded. "20 points to gryffindor, it looks like Faith has the best potion"

As they trooped out and began heading to herbology, Faith was still giggling incontrollebly. Rose and Albus exchanged glances, knowing they'ed have to explain to Proffessor Longbottem!


	11. Romance

The first week flew by so fast that it gave Faith a headache! She slumped down in her seat at the back of the Divination classroom. Albus and Rose stumbled in 5 minutes later, both in fits of giggles. Albus blushed slightly as he wiped the all too obvious lipstick print from the corner of his mouth. Rose slid onto the chair next to Faith.

"Don't you find it kind of weird that he's your cousin?" Faith asked as Rose gave Albus a flirtatious smile.

"I guess i never really thought of that." Rose replied. "Its not really any differant from kissing any other guy." Faith rolled her eyes. Rose must have made out with every guy in their year, including her own cousin, now. There was even a rumour that she'd started on the girls too now, but Faith new that wasn't true.

"If you say so."

"Look, Faith, I know i've had a lot of guys, but Albus is differant." Rose protested.

"Yeah coz he's your cousin!" Faith exclaimed rubbing her forehead.

"Hey are you ok? Proffessor!" Rose called their teacher, Firenze- who was a centaur, over.

"Yes miss Weasley?" Firenze asked, walking over.

"Faith doesn't look too good, i think she needs some air." Firenze placed his hand on Faith's forehead

"You have a slight temperature." He decided "I suggest you take this period off and go for a walk. Some fresh air will do you good."

"Yes Proffessor." Faith said standing up.

"Leave your bag, Rose can bring it to you later. I'll have her give you this lesson's assignement too." Firenze said, as Faith left.

Faith dawdled as she walked through the corridor, her head throbbing. She felt her knees go wobbly and next thing she knew she had collapsed. Instead of hitting the solid floor, the last thing she felt was falling into someones warm arms.

It was 10 minutes before she regained consiousness. As she opened her eyes she could see a pair of shimmering green eyes looking back at her, a stand of black hair fell across the boy's face. James.

"Hey." He whispered "You ok?" Faith groaned and sat up. "woah, careful." He said helping her get to her feet.

"Thanks." She scowled. Brushing her untidy hair off her face, Faith turned and began to walk out into the ground.

"Hey! Hey!" James called running after her. "Where you going?"

"To get some fresh air." Faith called back.

"Wait for me then." James panted as he caught up with her. "Seriuosly, i swear girls recover too fast!" Faith laughed as he took her hand, she held his for a second before pulling her hand away. "Whats wrong?" He asked. Faith sighed and sat down on the grass.

"I heard you were dating Sophia Finnigen." She admitted. James looked at his feet, then sat down next to her.

"Yeah, i was." He told her. "What happend this summer, I told myself to forget it. I told myself it would never work. You're my little brothers best friend!" He explained "Sophia was a distration, but when i saw the way you looked at me, the way you hated me, i knew i was wrong." He took her hand again and moved so he was in front of her. "I'm sorry Faith." he whispered. She looked at his face, pleading her forgiveness. Leaning in she pressed he mouth to his, his hand holding her head he lay her down on the grass. Lying on top of her he kissed her back until they heard lessons end.

"I better go." Faith blushed

"Yeah." James nodded "C'mon" he said taking her hand as they ran back to the castle together.


	12. The Whomping Willow

Albus sat in the corner of the Gryffindor commen room, with Rose sat at his feet reading through 'Hogwarts, A History'. Sophia Finnigen sat on the couch in the middle of the room, surrounded by fifth year girls, still crying her eyes out. Lily Potter sat on the other side of the room reading the latest edition of the Quibbler, and every few moments calling to Albus and Rose about an Interesting article.

"Wonder where Faith is?" Albus mused.

"She probably went to the hospital wing, you know madam pomfrey, she'll be pouring some foul medicine down her throat." Rose replied. That moment the door swung open and James potter stumbled in, holding hands with Faith. The whole room went silent as everyone looked at the unlikely couple. Faith blushed.

"Later 'kay." James murmered, going to join his friends.

"Yeah." Faith replied rushing over to Albus and Rose. Sophia stormed out of the room sobbing, followed by a large group of girlfriends. James stood leaning against the wall, talking to Ollie Jorden about Quidditch.

"So." Rose said putting her book down. "You and James, huh?". Lily ran over to join the trio, Faith blushed again, and Albus sat forward eager to find out what was going on between his best friend and his brother. Faith sat down in the armchair and recited what had happened after she left divination.

Later that evening Faith, Albus and Rose sneaked out of the commen room and headed outside. In the grounds a tall tree stood, its trunk gnarled and twisted. Albus checked the marauders map and pointed towards the tree. As they approached the tree shivered in the wind.

"Down there!" Faith whispered pointing at what looked like a rabbit hole.

"Lets go." Rose said tip-toeing towards the hole. Suddenly one of the branches swung round and grabbed her by the ankles.

"Rose!" Albus cried running forward. The tree lifted Rose up off the ground and grabbed albus round the waist lifting him up too. Faith grabbed her wand and started sending curses at it.

"Its not working!" Faith yelled as her spells rebounded off the tree. Running forward she grabbed Albus' ankle and attempted to pull him free. The tree swung round lifting Albus higher and taking Faith with him. Faith screamed as the tree wrapped one of its branches round her waist.

"Faith!" a voice shouted from the ground. Faith spun her head round.

"James!" She yelled back. Raising his wand he shouted

"Imobulus!" The tree stopped swingingbthe trio round and dropped them to the ground. "Faith!" James ran forward to help her up. "Are you ok?" he asked a he enveloped her in a warm hug.

"I'm fine, you?" she replied pulling back to face him. He laughed.

"Well i didn't just battle a 10 foot animated tree." he said giving her a playful nudge. a loud cough came from where Rose and Albus stood.

"No dear brother i'm not hurt, thanks for asking." Albus scowled sarcastically.

"Hey, sorry guys. you two ok?" James apoligised.

"We're fine."Rose answered her eyes growing wide. "Mrs Norris." She whispered. The cat miowed loudly.

"Aw hell." Jamed cursed taking Faiths hand and running back to the castle. Rose and Albus headed straight back to the commen room, but James pulled Faith into a small alcove. "Can we try and aviod night trips to the whomping willow as of now please?" James asked.

"What happened to the James who loves to break the rules, 'ey?" Faith asked.

"oh don't get me wrong i have nothing against rule-breaking, just avoid the whomping willow, and anything else dangerous, in the future, 'kay?"

"'kay" Faith smiled and kissed him. they stood kissing for a long time before they heard mrs Norris hiss quietly from th stairs. "C'mon" Faith dragged him to the commen room where they found a corner of the room to continue their make-out session.


	13. The Yule ball

It soon got colder at Hogwarts, and students were bubbling with excitement about the yule ball. Faith had been sat on the sofa, in the middle of the Gryffindor commen room, studying when James had rather embarassingly made a public display hearts shooting out his wand, and little cupids singing, and asked her to the yule ball. Faith would never forgive him. Rose kind of broke the rules and asked Albus herself, instead of waiting for him to ask her. Sophia Finnegin became the most hated girl in Gryffindor by going with Scorpius Malfoy.

"She's just doing it to make James jealous." Rose told Faith "And Scorpius is only doing it because he has a crush on Alexa Zabini"

"They're just stupid!" James exclaimed, after Faith had told him what Rose said "I love you, and no ammount of dating Slytherins will ever stop that!" He stood up rather dramatically, and Faith hit him,

"Don't you dare start reciting Romeo and Juliet in front of the whole commen room!" Faith warned him, but he did anywany causing Faith to blush and Rose to send birds attacking him!

The night of the Yule ball came quickly so Lily and Paulina offered to help Rose and Faith get ready. The two older girls sat in front of hovering mirrors, that Rose had summoned from the girls bathroom. Lily was neatly French-plaiting Faiths golden hair, whilst Paulina dusted shimmering red eyeshadow over Rose's eyelid.

"Okay done!" Lily exclaimed, as both girls opened their eyes. Faith, in her gorgeus lilac dress, looked stunning. The subtle lipgloss and the shadowey eyes, made her look like a super-star. The way Lily had plaited her hair, made her look like a princess. Faith turned to look at Rose, who was wearing a long, elegant, strapless, red dress. Her hair was left down, but curled to make it slightly wavy. She looked so A-list even Viktor Krum would fall at her feet.

As they walked to the ball they could hear girls whispering.

"I heard that Darren Criss is playing."

"Uh uh, I heard the whole cast of A Very Potter Musical will be there!"

"No way! I can't wait!"

"Darren should sing the solo version of Not Alone though."

"Well duh!"

Rose and Faith laughed at all the girls whispers as they walked to the top of the stairs. Rose ran down straight into Albus' arms, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Faith laughed, composed herself a peered round the corner. James' eyes lit up instantly at the sight of her, as she walked gingerly down the stairs.

"You look beautiful." He told her, leading her into the crowd

The whispering girls had been right in one way because Darren was due to perform, but the main act was 'The Ministry of Magic'. Faith laughed as James sang along with 'Accio Love' and 'Snape versus Snape'. When Darren came on and sang 'Not Alone' James dragged Faith up to dance, and they kissed even though the whole school including teachers were watching. Sophia stormed out at this, followed by an angry Scorpius Malfoy


	14. Quidditch

It was a cold dreary Febuary morning. Faith and James were sat, in the Great Hall, opposite Rose and Albus. Ollie Jordan was next to James talking about the upcoming Quidditch game against Slytherin. Then a loud pompus voice was heard coming towards this.

"Just wait till my father hear's about this!" Scorpius exclaimed. Faith turned to see him walking, with Sophia on his arm, followed by his pathetic followers; Jackson Zabini and Timothy Goyle.

"Hear's about what Malfoy?" James scoffed, standing to face his enemy.

"James!" Rose hissed at her cousin.

"Well look here! Its famous Potter!" Scorpius laughed with his friends. Sophia let out a high pitched giggle, silenced by Faith glaring at her. "My father told me about your dad, said he used to strut about the castle like he owned the place. Well the apple never falls far from the tree." Scorpius laughed again, as Rose, Albus and Ollie stood up to defend James.

"Don't." James said, gently pushing Faith back down. Faith stood anyway. James turned back to Scorpius, "My dad didn't strut, and nor do I." James spat as Scorpius turned away "You on the other hand…"

"Why you…!" Scorpius snapped back round and drew his wand. Faith quickly slid herself between James and Scorpius.

"Hurt him and die, Malfoy!" She snarled. Scorpius laughed again.

"Got yourself a pet Mudblood to protect you, eh Potter!"

"Jelly-legs Jinx!" James yelled at Scorpius.

"James Potter, Detention this Friday!" Flitwick squeeked, flicking his wand at Scorpius to fix the jinx. "Now all of you get on with breakfast." The Gryffindors all turned and sat down

"Oh, James!" Sophia called

"What does she want?" Faith snarled reaching for her wand

"I resign. From the Quidditch team." Sophia continued

"Aww hell! Soph!" James called after her, but she didn't listen. "Great, now we need a new Chaser!"

"Well Faith's quite good. She plays with me and Albus, at the burrow ,sometimes." Rose mused

"Seriously? Do you want to come by training tonight, we'll see if you're any good!" James offered

"Sure!" Faith grinned

A fortnight later, it was Gryffindor's second game of the season. Faith stood in one of the girls dressing rooms panicking slightly. They were playing Slytherin.

"You'll be fine." Keeper, Madeline Wood said

"I'll Knock Scorpius off his broom for you!" Beater, Livi Jones offered

"You girls decent?" a voice came from behind the door

"Yeah" The girls chorused, except for Faith who yelled

"No!" James opened the door, and turned away quickly swearing under his breath. "Okay, decent" Faith blushed. James turned to look at her, Cautiously in case she was lying. Faith kissed him quickly and laughed.

"Guys, guys!" Lily Potter skidded to a halt as the rest of the boys joined James, with the girls. Paulina Small ran in behind, panting for breath.

"You'll never guess whose commentating!" Paulina gushed. The girls smiled at each other and then in perfect unison said

"Luna Lovegood!"

"Oh my god!" They all exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Auntie Luna? Wow, this'll be good!" James laughed

Out on the pitch loud cheers rang out as the Gryffindor team emerged.

"And here's the Gryffindor team hoping to win their second match of the season. Oh look its my Godson James, Hi James. Takes after his father of course." Luna's dreamy voice echoed across the stadium, as she waved at James. James laughed and waved back. The match started smoothly, the other two chasers scoring a couple of goals each. "And that's Faith Darskye with the Quaffle there, I do like her, she's a nice girl! Oh but whats this she's got a Slytherin chaser coming in on each side, watch out!" Luna exclaimed in her dreamy voice. Faith grinned and just as they were about to crash into her, she dived leaving them to crash into each other. "Well done Faith!" Luna cheered with the rest of the Slytherins "Well Rose did say they were being mean to James the other day, looks like he got himself a feisty girlfriend!" Faith blushed scarlet and threw the quaffle at the goals, scoring her first ever point. "And that's a point to Gryffindor, Slytherin keeper wasn't paying much attention was he. Maybe wrackspurts got him?" Luna mused

"Well done Faith!" James called, flying above her.

"Thanks!" She laughed veering round.

"Oh look there's Amy-lee Parkinson from Slytherin, hadn't spotted her. Maybe she's suffering from Loser's Lurgy?" Luna's dreamy voice wondered. Faith laughed again and dodged a Bludger hit by Joanne Lestrange. "And if you look over there where Faith's hovering there's a wonderful cloud shaped like a lion, looks like it'll be a good day for Gryffindor then!" Luna said. Faith heard Amy-lee swear loudly as she attempted to intersect the Quaffle, failing miserably. Faith caught the Quaffle amd flew across the pitch towards the hoops. "Definatly Loser's Lurgy there, maybe she should see Madame Pomfrey about that." Faith laughed just as a bludger hit her round the back of the head, and she fell unconscious.


	15. Luna Lovegood

Faith blinked and sat up. She recognised the familiar smell of the Hospital wing and looked around. The place was silent. James was asleep on a chair to her left and Rose and Albus snuggled up on the bed behind. Faith turned to look right and saw Luna Lovegood sat reading a vintage edition of the Quibbler, Upside-down. Her blue eyes twinkled as the scanned across the pages and her dirty blonde hair fell smoothly over her shoulder.

"Hello." Luna said in her dreamy voice, putting the Quibbler down "That was quite a fall you had."

"What happened?" Faith croaked as Luna passed her a glass of water

"That Lestrange girl hit a bludger at you and knocked you out." Luna told her, light-heartedly

"Did we win?" Faith asked after taking a sip of water.

"Oh yes! James caught the snitch almost straight after you fell, hasn't left you side since." Luna said with a smile. Faith blushed.

"I enjoyed your comentry."

"Haha, yeah well some how I don't think McGonagall will be inviting me back, They're talking about asking Harry next time." Luna laughed, Faith nodded in agreement.

"Lily and Paulina will be so upset." Faith sighed, as James let out a loud grunt and turned over. Luna and Faith giggled.

"Faith." Luna began "I know he's strong and intelligent but take care of James. He's Strong-Willed and Over-Protective. He needs someone there who can save him from himself, stop him doing something stupid" Luna told Faith, and for the first time since Faith had met her sounded like she was talking sense

"I will." Faith whispered as James woke up.

"Faith!" He exclaimed "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, slight headache." Faith replied

"Slight? You fractured you skull!" James almost yelled, going on to explain every detail of everything that had happened since the match. "Anyway Luna's staying till tomorrow so she can still come to the after party! We post-poned it just for you!" James finished, but Faith was already asleep again.

The next day Faith was well enough to enjoy the party James had planned for her. Somehow (probably through his dad) james had managed to hire 90's wizarding rock band, the weird sisters!

"What is going on here?" Proffessor Longbottom yelled above the noise. The weird sisters stopped playing and the crowd of Gryffindors all turned to look at their head of year.

"Sir, Faith was injured yesterday so we post-poned the party." Rose explained. Proffessor Longbottom sighed.

"Well party's over, all of you off to bed." James and Faith started to help some of their class mates pack away, as First years collapsed onto the armchairs, second years fell asleep on the stairs and other students fell asleep wherever the nearest comfey spot was. Professor Longbottom sighed and shook his head.

"We're sorry Uncle Nev, we really are!" Rose apoligised, calling their teacher by the name they all called him at home.

"Its okay." Neville said, picking up Honeydukes wrappers off the floor. "Luna!" he exclaimed at the sight of his old friend "Y-your still here?" He stutted

"Yeah, James invited me to the party." Luna said dreamily helping one of the weird sisters pack away the amplifiers.

"Oh, are you staying the night, I'm sure I can sort something out for you." Neville offered

"That would be nice." Luna mused. Neville sighed, and pulled James aside

"James, how do you ask a girl out?" He hissed

"Flowers are nice!" Faith hinted

"I dunno, just ask her." James said. Neville nodded and walked over to Luna.

"Erm, Luna? I I was, err, just, err, w-wondering if maybe you'd, err, like to go for dinner with me. Y'know three broomstcks…" He trailed off

"Sure." Luna turned to face him, grinning from ear to ear "When?" James and Faith laughed, as James conjoured up a bouquet of Roses.

"For you!" He said, making Faith laugh even harder.


	16. Hogsmeade

It was Valentines day when the next Hogsmeade trip came round. Faith and her friends were planning to spy on Proffessor Longbottom and Luna's date, which just happened to fall on the same day. James and Faith were going for dinner at the Three Broomsticks anyway, Lily and Paulina were busy designing disguises whilst Albus and Rose were sending out orders for countless Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products.

"Hi." Faith said, sitting down next to Paulina. They were sat on one of the red sofa's in the Gryffindor commen room. Lily had told Paulina the password so she could hang out with them more often.

"Hey." Paulina replied, studying one of the pages in her book.

"What you reading?" Faith asked

"Book about Potions. Researching Polyjuice potion." Paulina told her, absent-mindidly flicking the page.

"Wow, Polyjuice Potion? That's… well a little over the top" Faith admitted

"Yeah, but It's effective." Paulina argued

"Did you not consider borrowing James' Invisability cloak? You could fit three of you under that." Faith told her

"There's four of us to disguise." Paulina said rolling her eyes

"Yeah, but it would mean only one would have to take Polyjuice Potion."

"Good point, That would be easier" Paulina admitted, smiling and shutting the book. "We muggle-born's always are the clever ones!" She laughed. Faith laughed with her, thinking about Hermione.

"Too true!" Faith grinned.

The next day Faith let Paulina do her hair and make-up for her date, and met James at the school gates. Rose, Albus, Lily and Paulina had already left and were going to meet them outside the Three Broomsticks.

"Hi." James said blushing nervously.

"Hi!" Faith replied kissing him on the cheek, and taking his arm.

Meanwhile in Hogsmeade Paulina sat crouched behind a statue of Albus Dumbledore, outside the Hogs Head. Slowly she drew her wand and as a middle age witch left the old pub she muttered

"Petrificus Totalus" Imobilising the witch. Paulina dragged the witch into a small cave in some rocks and pulled out a stand of hair. Taking a deep breath she downed the Polyjuice Potion. Her mousey brown hair became platinum blonde, her dark hazel eyes became blue and she grew another several inches. Five minutes later she emerged, dressed in the witches clothes wobbling in a pair of black stiletto's.

"According to her I.D, I'm Rita Skeeter." Paulina said, fumbling with her dress

"Hey! She's a Journalist! She's worked for Auntie Luna before." Lily exclaimed

"Well she doesn't anymore, according to this she works for the Daily Mail." Paulina scanned Rita's I.D again

"Come on guys, let's go!" Rose exclaimed, impatiently.

Outside the Three Broomsticks James and Faith stood, ankle deep in snow, huddled for warmth. Paulina, disguised as Rita, strolled over in character.

"Ah the famous James Potter! Wouldn't mind if I did a quick interview?" She announced loudly

"Err actually.." James began, interrupted by Faith

"Look!" She whispered, pointing at three sets of footsteps, following Rita, in the snow.

"Paulina?" James asked, Rita nodded cautiously. "Wow!" He exclaimed.

"Okay guys, you go in first. We'll go look in Zonko's for a few minutes before following." Faith instructed. Albus popped out from under the cloak.

"Hey I just thought, what if Paulina pretended to Interview me, give her a good alibi!" He exclaimed

"Go for it!" James nodded.

"Okay, go!" Faith grinned as the others entered the Three Broomsticks. Taking James' hand, she pulled him over to Honeydukes. "Buy me some chocolates?" She hinted. James laughed choosing a heart shaped box of enchanted valentines chocolates, and paying two galleons for it.

"come on, I believe I owe you dinner." He smiled at her. Faith blushed and snuggled up to him, as they waltzed back towards the pub.


	17. Spying

Faith and James found a table in the corner and started to inspect the menu, occaisionally checking up on Neville. They'd positioned themselves so Uncle Nev could see them over Luna's shoulder. Paulina was sat on the opposite side so Luna could see Albus over Nev's shoulder. When Nev spotted them, James gave him a quick thumbs-up. Paulina bought herself and Albus each a generous meal, so they could pass food down to Rose and Lily, under the table.

"How can I help you?" Madame Rosmerta drawled, taking a notepad out of her pocket.

"Err, two Butterbeers please." James said, looking over a Faith to see if she was ready to order their meals. "and I'll have a Fish and Chips please." He continued, setting down his menu.

"Ooh, that sounds nice, I'll have the same!" Faith grinned, placing her menu next to James'. Madame Rosmerta scribbled down their orders and walked back over to the bar.

Meanwhile, Paulina had found a quick quotes quill in Rita's handbag and was taking notes of how Neville was doing so they could give him tips for next time.

"So." She said, pushing her glasses up her nose "How's he doing?"

"He's doing okay, can you hear what they're saying?" Albus asked Rose, who was leaning against his legs under the table.

"Here." She passed the end of one of her extendable ears up to him. "Vintage but amazing!" She whispered.

"Umm so… I read you article on 'Loser's Lurgy last month. It was very interesting." They heard Neville stutter. Paulina checked that the quick quotes quill was writing it all down, and gulped down another lot of Polyjuice potion.

"Thank you. It's a very complex topic." Luna mumbled dreamily

"I remember that time in sixth year when you last commentated on a Quidditch match"

"Haha, yeah McGonagall swore she'd never let me commentate again!" Luna laughed "Bet she regrets letting me back!"

"Hmm!" Neville agreed

"You had your fair share of amazing moments!" Luna pointed out

"What? Nah!" Neville mumbled

"Saving the wizarding world from Lord Voldemort, by killing his snake!" Luna reminded

"Well yeah, but it's not that big a deal." Albus, Rose and Lily watched as Luna took his hands.

"It is a big deal!" She told him

"Aww!" Lily gasped from under the table

"They are so sweet together!" Paulina cooed, reading the conversation written on her note pad as Luna and Neville got up and left, holding hands. James and Faith, on finishing their meal, rushed over to join Paulina-who was herself again-Albus, Rose and Lily.

"Oh my gosh!" Faith exclaimed reading the conversation Paulina had recorded on Rita's notepad

"C'mon lets go for a walk." James said leading Faith out, accompanied by wolf-whistles from their friends.

James took Faith to the shrieking shack, where he told her about his grandfather's link with it and his father's link with it,

"This is where he met Sirius Black, his Godfather, for the first time. Maybe if they hadn't let Pettigrew escape that night things would have been very different." James wondered

"And if Albus Dumbledore hadn't told them to save Sirius, your father would have died at the ministry two years later!" Faith exclaimed. James nodded in agreement and hugged her close.

"Well well well!" a pompus voice exclaimed

"What now Malfoy?" James groaned turning round, and Faith couldn't help but remember what Luna had told her.

"Discussing family history? Rather scandalus if you ask me, befriending Murderers and Werewolves. " Scorpius teased

"Don't you dare!" James warned, grabbing his wand

"no James! He's not worth it!" Faith told him. Scorpius laughed loudly, as Goyle's trousers fell round his ankles.

"W-what!" Scorpius stuttered as a large snowball smacked him in the back of the head. Something grabbed Jackson Zabini's leg and dragged him up towards the haunted house. "Run!" Malfoy yelled scrambling up, followed by showers of snowballs.

"Haha! Nice one guys!" James laughed

"Remember when Dad told us about that time he played that prank on Draco Malfoy!" Albus exclaimed, emerging from under the cloak with Rose

"We were inspired!" Rose said, dramatically

"Brilliant!" Faith laughed, glad her friends could help her that time. What would happen next time James over-estimated himself


	18. Summer

The rest of the year went by. James was too preoccupied by studying for his OWL's to worry Faith too much. Summer came far too quickly for her and Paulina, who dreaded going back to the muggle world. Faith sat snuggled up with James on the journey home, in a carriage with Rose, Albus,Ollie, Paulina and Lily.

"I hate Summer." Paulina groaned

"Ditto." Faith grumbled, reading James' vintage copy of 'Quidditch through the ages'

"Yeah, well this Summer could be different." James grinned.

"What?" Faith closed the book and looked at him.

"Well this year is the Quidditch European cup Final…" Rose began

"And Dad bought us tickets…" Albus continued

"But he can't count…" Lily giggled

"So we just happen to have two spare tickets!" James concluded.

"No way!" Faith exclaimed

"Seriously!" Paulina laughed, as Faith threw her arms dramatically round James neck, smacking Ollie in the process

"Me and my Dad are coming too!" Ollie exclaimed rubbing his forehead. Faith laughed and apoligiesed to Ollie. The rest of the journey home was taken up with excited chatter about their Quidditch holiday to Scandinavia and debate about whether the Nordic team or the Irish team would win. When the train stopped the group stumbled off the train still disagreeing as to who would win. Faith and James stood kissing for several minutes in the middle of the platform while their parents discussed arrangements for later that Summer.

The first few weeks was a mixture of reading Quidditch books, Going to Diagon Alley to buy a new Broomstick (The new Firebolt 5000) and writing letters to her friends. Faith's owl, Merlin, was exhausted by the end of the first week! Faith found herself writing to Paulina more often then she thought, so Merlin and Paulina's owl, Socrates, soon became friends. It wasn't long before Faith was being dropped off at the Potter residence, 12 Grimmauld place.

"James!" She squealed, throwing herself into his arms. She heard her parents chuckle behind her and strike up a conversation with Harry and Ginny Potter. "Hi Albus!" She greeted her friend, over James' shoulder. "Where's Rose?"

"They're not here yet." Lily answered coming up behind Faith

"Lily!" Faith exclaimed, turning to hug Lily just as the doorbell rang.

"Paulina!" Faith and Lily exclaimed in unison, as Paulina ran down the hall to hug them both.

"Hey Guys!" She laughed as they jumped round in a group hug.

The Weasleys arrived the next day, and James decided to take advantage of the house being invisible for team practice. Faith, Ollie and James spent hours playing against Harry, Ron and Ginny in the back garden.

"Nice goal Faith!" Harry exclaimed after the game, while Mrs Weasley handed round warm mugs of Butterbeer.

"Thanks." Faith blushed. James kissed Faith and sat down next to her.

"She's our star player!" James bragged to his father. Harry laughed and looked over at Ginny.

"Well your mother was my star player and look what happened there!" He teased, causing Faith to blush even more, James laughed and squeezed Faith's hand.

"Nothing bad about that." He whispered in her ear as he stood up and winked at her.

That night Faith recalled the short conversation to Lily, Paulina and Rose who all spent the rest of the night teasing her and singing 'here comes the bride'! The next morning when James kissed Faith on the cheek at breakfast, the three other girls were still teasing her. Rose hummed the tune of 'here comes the bride' as she waltzed passed the couple, to get a slice of toast.

"What's that about?" James asked, looking at Lily and Paulina who burst out giggling

"You don't want to know!" Faith replied, rolling her eyes.

"So!" Harry banged his hands down on the table "Who knows what a Portkey is?"


	19. Portkey

The next morning Faith was awoken by Rose at 5am. The girls got dressed, grabbed a quick slice of toast each and grabbed their brooms.

"Okay guys I'm going to put a quick disillusionment charm on you all so the muggles don't spot us." Harry told them "It'll only last an hour, so go as soon as I've done it."

"I'll go first so just follow me." Ginny told them as Harry flicked his wand and she disappeared. One by one they all disappeared and set off for the Portkey. James went just before Faith, so Faith followed the slight glimmer of his Ireland t-shirt and Firebolt 4000. About an hour later James reappeared and dived down after Teddy, who'd appeared a moment before. Faith watched her fingers reappear on her broomstick and dived after the others. She landed on the top of a small hill outside of London where the others stood around an old bowler hat. Faith walked over to join James just as Victoire and Domenique landed together, followed shortly after by their brother Louis. They waited several minutes, while others arrived one-by-one, until Harry landed to bring up the rear.

"We've got 30 seconds." Mr Weasley announced placing his hand on the bowler hat, the others all began to place their hands on top of his.

"Faith wait." James said "Theres another one going in three minutes" He told her as half the family dissapered and Harry revealed a chipped mug from home and put it where the hat had been. Faith grabbed the handle while everyone else gathered round. "The disadvantages to having the worlds biggest family." James mumbled in Faith's ear. She giggled,

"What's Christmas dinner like?" She asked

"Horrendous! I think I'll stay at Hogwarts this year!" James replied as the Portkey took off. Faith felt herself falling and tried to stand in midair. She slammed into the ground and fell forwards, next to Rose and James.

"ow!" She groaned. Harry laughed from above and the kids looked up to see him walking down in midair, with Teddy, Bill, Fleur and Hermione.

"Why can I not do that!" Faith turned to see Ron sat sulking next to Rose and laughed. "Its not funny!" He snapped, making Faith laugh twice as hard.

It was a ten minute walk to the campsite, where Mr Weasley had booked four tents. Faith, Rose, Paulina, Lily, Domenique and Victoire were in one. James, Albus, Ollie, Teddy, Louis and Hugo in the next, and the adults in the other two. That night Faith sat up with the other girls arguing over who the most fanciable Quidditch player was.

"I know he's really old now, but in his day Viktor Krum was one hottie!" Victoire giggled

"My mum dated him when she was my age!" Rose exclaimed

"And your dating your cousin!" Paulina teased.

"No, you see I think hottest Quidditch player has got to be…"

"James Potter" Rose and Lily said in unison, interrupting Faith

"How did you guess?" Faith laughed.

The next morning Faith, Rose and Lily got up early to avoid queues for merchandise and ran to the stalls. Rose bought an Irish flag and some face paint for the girls, Faith bought a Leprechaun t-shirt, to match James', and a irish hat and Lily bought some leprechaun fireworks and a crate of Irish flag butterbeer.

"For when they win!" Lily exclaimed

"you seem certain of the result." Rose commented. Faith nodded in agreement.

"Well if they don't win we'll give Faith an Irish themed birthday party!" Lily shrugged.

"Thanks guys!" Faith laughed.

That night they climbed up through the stadium to the top balconey. Mr Weasley was busy fiddling with his new muggle camera, taking photo's of the girls in their face paint, Faith and James in their matching t-shirts, The boys with their silly shamrock sunglasses and the adults drinking Firewhiskey round the table in one of the tents. Faith and James helped Rose hang the flag over the railing and waited for the teams to emerge.

"Welcome!" The loud voice of Ludo Bagman, famous Quidditch announcer, boomed. "To the 123rd European cup!" Faith cheered loudly with her friends, laughing at Lee and George trying to get Ludo's attention. "Please welcome the Irish National Quidditch team!" Faith cheered again as the seven Irish players, clad in green, flew out doing elaborate loop-de-loop's and sending orange, white and green smoke out of their broomsticks, to look like the Irish flag. "And the Nordic National Quidditch team!" Ludo announced, as the Nordic team flew out, clad in Orange.

"Booo!" Faith cried along with her friends.

"Let the game begin!"


	20. Happy Birthday

The Irish won, but it was close. The Nordic national team had been 140 points ahead when the Irish seeker caught the snitch, winning it by just 10 points! Faith joined in with Lily and Rose's chanting

"2, 4, 6, 8, the Irish team are really great!" They sang all the way back to the tents, mush to James' annoyance. Back at the tents Mr Weasley drew his wand and combined the four tents into one big tent, for the celebrations. Lily handed out mugs of her Irish butterbeer whilst Harry and Ron tried to set the fireworks off. Amidst the excitement Faith snuck out the back for some peace and quiet. At the edge of the field a tall blonde woman stood looking at the stars. Faith walked over to join her.

"Hello Faith." Luna greeted her.

"Hi." Faith replied, standing beside her friend "You okay?"

"Can I tell you something?" Luna asked, looking at her

"Sure." Faith shrugged

"Swear you won't tell a soul, not even Neville!"

"You two still together then!" Faith grinned. Luna rolled her eyes and pulled Faith into the tree's where they wouldn't be seen.

"Okay." Luna took a deep breath "I'm pregnant!"

"What! Oh wow! Congratulations!" Faith exclaimed.

"Shh!" Luna hissed

"and you haven't told Neville." Faith sighed. Luna shook her head and looked at her feet. "You've got to tell him! I promise to keep it quiet, but you've got to promise to tell Neville." Faith snapped. Luna nodded and smiled at Faith,

"Thanks." She hugged Faith.

"Luna! Luna!" a voice called from nearby.

"Its Neville!" Luna whispered, frightened

"Tell him now, go on!" Faith encouraged her

"Okay, wish me luck." Luna sighed, Faith nodded and gave Luna a nudge out of the trees. Creeping over behind a tent, she pulled out one of the original,vintage extendable-ears.

"N-Nev. I-I've got to tell you something." She heard Luna stutter "I-I'm pregnant" Faith grinned, pulling the extendable ears.

"You know we've updated them." A voice came from behind her. Faith turned to see George standing with an almost identical ear in his hand. "HD sound, and…" George let the ear out at a nearby tent and the moment its began to stretch out, it disappeared "Triggered Disillusionment charm" George grinned, flicking it back in. "Happy Birthday!" He handed her a few of the updated ears. Faith glanced at her watch, realising it was past midnight.

"Thanks!" She laughed, taking the ears.

"It was you guys who inspired them." George told her. Faith looked at him questioningly. George laughed "Your amazing use of them in the Three Broomsticks on Valentines day. Nev told us!" Faith joined in his laughter.

"He knew all along!" She exclaimed

"They both did!" George nodded "C'mon, I think they've got a surprise for you." Faith gave him a puzzled look as he took her back to the tent.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a loud cheer rang out as she re-entered, to find an Irish style birthday cake out on the table, and Irish birthday flags hung from the tent poles.

"Lily!" Faith exclaimed, remembering Lily's idea from that morning.

"It was James' idea actually." Lily admitted

"Happy birthday." James whispered in her ear, as he hugged her from behind. Faith blew out the candles on her cake, which was chocolate under the icing, and opened her presents. James had bought her a pair of earings to match the necklace he'd got her last year, Rose and Albus had come together to get her some fancy Irish Quidditch boots and gloves, Lily had got her a broom servicing kit and the latest vesion of Quidditch through the ages (Version 5) and Paulina had bought her a gorgeous Irish quill case and Journal.

The next morning they returned to 12 Grimmauld place, to get ready for the new school year. Faith made sure to pack her presents, along with the practise quaffle her parents had bought her. Mrs Weasley was too busy checking that Ron and Harry were ready to go to work each morning so the kids managed to make the most of their summer lie-ins! Faith just couldn't wait to go back to school!


End file.
